


Smooth Landing

by BenSoloHands



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Airplanes, Crack, Cussing, F/M, Mile High Club, Whiskey & Scotch, a little smut, first class upgrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenSoloHands/pseuds/BenSoloHands
Summary: Ben is a flight attendant and Rey is a passenger. They join the mile high club.(Jade Belle gets the credit for the black and white photo.)
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Smooth Landing

“Wait! Damn it Wait! Don't close the door!” Rey yelled at the airline staff as she ran up to her gate just as they were about to close up. She was running late for her flight to Naboo. It was a long overdue vacation that she was taking alone. Damn it, it was going to be nice. The airline staff gave her a go to hell look and rolled their eyes. They took pity on her and checked her into the flight. Rey was flying coach of course. She couldn’t afford that high dollar first class shit. 

“Good news Miss. Johnson, Looks like this flight has been oversold so you will be upgraded to first class this evening.” 

“Well…..fuck me.” Rey whispered to herself. Maybe this vacation was going to kick some serious ass after all. They handed Rey her boarding pass and she made her way onto the flight. 

“Seat 2B seat 2B.” She said to herself as she walked down the aisle looking for her seat. Hell yes! A window seat! She threw her purse onto her seat and tried lifting her carry on bag to the overhead compartment. She was jumping up and down like a dumbass cussing up a storm cause she was too damn short. Then suddenly the biggest fucking hands she had ever seen grabbed her bag and shoved it into the compartment closing it tightly. 

Rey looked up….and up…..and up…..and up….then there stood the definition of pretty as fuck staring down at her. This big beautiful bitch was tall as shit, with burbon colored eyes sparkling like the night sky, big pink lips just screaming bite and suck on me all the live long day, a nose that could beat the shit out of someone all on its own, and that hair…...oh fuck that hair. Rey was in a fucking trance, she reached up and ran a few fingers in his hair. The giant Alaskan moose sized man brushed her hand away and looked at her like she had snorted too much cocaine. 

“Oh um...I’m sorry…..you just have really nice hair…..Thanks for helping me with my bag.”

“Yeah sure, just let me know if you need further assistance.” He said, still giving her a confused look about the hair thing. Rey took her eyes off of his face and finally noticed he was one of the flight attendants. 

“Thanks….Ben.” She said looking at his name tag. 

“I’m Rey by the way.”

“Nice to meet you Rey, you better get seated. We are taking off soon. My dad is the pilot today and he likes to stay ahead of schedule.” Ben said as he smiled at her and walked up to the front with the other attendant. Rey blew out a loud breath and sat down in her seat. Holy fuck she was in the front row of first class and she was going to get 3 hours worth of an eyegasum staring at this giant fuck toy in khakis. 

“Good evening everyone, My Name is Poe. Myself and Ben will be your flight attendants this evening. Your captain is captain Han Solo with his co-pilot Charles Bacca the XII. If you will direct your attention to Ben here, he will demonstrate the seat belt procedures.” 

“Fuck yes I will direct my attention.” Rey said a little too loudly and forgetting she was right fucking there under Ben’s nose. Ben looked at her and smirked as he held up his fake seat belt showing all the morons on the plane how to buckle a damn seat belt. After that foolishness was explained, Captain Solo came over the speaker in a gruff pissed off old man voice.

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen this is your Captain Han freakin Solo speaking. I’m the best damn pilot Naboo airlines has so I will get us there within 12 parsecs by god! Now sit back and relax.” Rey looked over to see Ben rolling his eyes at Poe as they strapped in. 

After a smooth take off, Ben and Poe started handing out drinks and pretzels. Rey got Ben’s attention and he sauntered over. 

“Hey Ben, so is the booze free in first class?” 

“Yes It is Rey.”

Oh fuck he remembered her name.

“Great! I will take….whiskey” Rey said looking into his eyes. 

“Coming right up Rey.” He replied as he got the drink from his cart. He handed her the whiskey and Rey could have sworn he winked at her. 

After another 30 minutes Rey couldn't handle it anymore, she had to think of a way to talk to that silky haired son of a bitch. She saw Poe walk by and grabbed his hand pulling him down to her level.

“Hey Poe, my name is Rey and I’m just going to be upfront with you because my vag is about to explode. Is Ben single?” Poe burst out into laughter grabbing his stomach.

“Yes Rey, he’s single. Let me guess you want me to help you out here?”

“YES! Please Poe! Help a cobweb infested vag out here!”

“I can always lock the two of you in the lavatory.” Poe said, wagging his eyebrows. 

“You're a genius Poe!” 

She looked around and saw Ben standing next to the lavatory. Perfect. Rey grabbed an air sick bag and pretended to puke her guts out into it as she ran to the lavatory door banging on it. 

Ben looked over at her in shock. 

“It's unoccupied Rey.” He said as he opened the door for her and she tumbled inside onto the floor. 

“Oh shit! Here let me help you Rey!” Ben said as he went inside after her. As soon as he was in the door, Poe ran up behind him closing it and propping the drink cart up against it. He then slammed an out of order sign on the door. 

Ben turned around trying to open the door. 

“Fucking hell.” He said slamming his shoulder against it. 

Rey looked up at him with a giant grin on her face and threw the empty bag at his feet. Ben turned around to face her, looking down to see the empty bag and a sneaky looking Rey on her knees in front of him.

“Hi Ben….looks like we are stuck.”

“You planned this didn’t you Rey? You and that fucker Poe.” 

“Maybe…..but…..I just wanted to have an excuse to talk to you…..if you're not interested then I will yell for Poe.” Rey said as she stood up looking defeated. She was just about to yell for Poe when Ben put his hand over her mouth and giving her the hottest fucking toothy smile she had ever seen. 

“I never said I wasn’t interested…..your hot as fuck.” He said slowly sliding his hand down to her neck giving it a tiny squeeze. 

Holy fuck, Rey thought herself as Ben leaned down to breath into her ear. 

“Ever heard of the mile high club?” He whispered, licking her ear lobe. 

“Yes and I totally want to join it with your gorgeous hulking ass.” Rey said as she grabbed the back of his head and slammed her lips into his. Ben moaned into her opened mouth as he grabbed her ass sitting her on the tiny lavatory sink. 

“I don't want you to think I’m some flight attendant hoe Rey. I have never done this before.” 

“I dont do this kind of thing either…..but fuck your like a giant snack and I have to fucking partake!” She said as she tugged on his belt trying to free the 747 he had hidden in his pants. Ben ripped open the front of her shirt and saw she didn’t have on a bra. Fuck this was his lucky fucking day. He palmed one of her perky tits in one hand and sucked one into his scorching mouth. Rey wiggled out of her pants and Ben got a good look at her waiting cunt.

He lined up his cock, ready to make his approach for landing.

“Yes Ben, park that fucking airbus of yours onto my wet runway.” Rey moaned as he pushed his cock slowly into her tight heat. 

“Wait Rey, do I need a condom?”

“I'm clean and on birth control. You?”

“My airbus has been thoroughly inspected before take off.” He said as he slammed into her cunt at high fucking speed. 

“Fuck Rey! This is going to be one hell of a landing! This is a slick runway you have here! FUCK!”

“Ben, this is air traffic control. You're clear for landing! Oh yes fuck me!” Rey moaned as he reached between them to fiddle with her clit.

“Landing gear is down Rey.” He said as he rubbed her clit at a punishing pace. 

“Yes Ben! Shit! I’m cumming!”

“Touch down!!!!” Ben yelled as he came inside Rey’s hanger then pulling out to coat her landing strip. As they pressed their foreheads to each other’s trying to catch their breath, Han Solo came over the speaker.

“Hello Folks, we should be landing within the next 20 minutes. Also just to let you know the first class lavatory is out of order due to a rancid case of the shits. Ben I hope you're ok son. I've gotta bad feeling about this.” 

“What the fuck dad!” Ben yelled as he pulled his pants up and slammed his palm to his face. Ben started banging on the door demanding Poe open it. He heard the cart moving then the door opened to reveal Poe’s shit eating grin.

“Thanks for letting everybody on the fucking plane think i have the shits!”

“Hey it was worth it. Right Rey?” Poe said as Rey peeked around from behind Ben’s massive frame. 

“Damn right it was.” She said smacking Ben’s firm buttocks. She made her way back to her seat and strapped in for landing. 

Ben looked around as the other passengers gave him a sympathetic look and one old lady offered him some Pepto. 

After landing, Rey waited until everyone else got off the plane so she could walk off with Ben. He grabbed her bag for her short ass and took her hand walking off the plane. Han and Charles Bacca walked up behind them putting his hand on Ben’s shoulder.

“Damn son, did you eat some bad lobster or something? Poe said you were on the shitter for like 40 minutes.” Han said, looking worried. 

“Poe’s a fucking liar dad. He locked me in there.” Ben said looking down at Rey and smiled. Han looked between him and Rey shaking his head. 

“For fucks sake Ben!” Han said storming off ahead of them. 

“How long are you in town?” Ben asked Rey as he pulled her off to the side.

“For a week, I live in Hanna City.”

“Really?! Me too! I’m here for the week with my dad. We are meeting my mother for a long overdue get together. We have a large house on the lake…...your welcome to stay with us…...if you want.”

“Fuck yes! You're not getting rid of me that easy.” Rey said beaming at him and grabbing his face to kiss his big fucking ass. 

“I wouldn’t dream of getting rid of you. Join me Rey.” Ben replied holding out his hand. 

Rey took it and never fucking looked back. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
